


Overdose

by yumedake



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), IronFrost - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, lots of porn with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumedake/pseuds/yumedake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been visited by a man he knows almost nothing about but he quickly finds that he can't live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

Overdose

Tony sat comfortably on the edge of one couch cushion, looking out into the dark of night beyond the large glass panorama windows at the western edge of his living room. The waves rolled in and out, a relaxing sight but not the one that Tony was looking for. It had been exactly twenty three days, nine hours and fourteen minutes since Tony had first been paid a visit by a beautiful man who seemed to appear from the aether like a ghost. As of this evening, it had been a week since he'd seen him. Not that Tony was counting. The man had visited three times so far, always in the dead of night. Not that it mattered... more often than not, Tony was wide awake anyway. 

The first time the man had visited, it had been in Tony's bedroom. Tony awakened to find his company sat on the edge of his bed at three in the morning.There had been very few words exchanged and the two had ended up tangled up together in the sheets until the sun threatened to rise. Looking back at the encounter, Tony should have felt threatened, should have been on defense but there was something about the raven-haired man that called to his very core. After the second visit, the man was all Tony could think about.

Tony had always been a sexual being and he had never shied away from pleasure when the opportunity presented itself but this was different. He had always been in the public eye, desired by men and women around the world but never in his life had Tony been the one who was left waiting, wanting. It was as if touch alone had put Tony into a daze like the effects of some heady drug. 

Even now, sat beside the window Tony could feel remnants of those thin lips on his, cool fingertips ghosting over his flesh. Tony had always wondered why the man was so cold in comparison to his own body temperature but it didn't matter... he was warm where it counted. It was easy for Tony to fall into reverie thinking about the way the heat of the man's formidable cock felt buried deep inside of him, coaxing out sensations Tony hadn't known were possible. Just thinking about it sent the blood rushing to his groin.

Groaning, Tony spared a glance down at the hard-on between his legs. After watching and waiting for two hours, it was becoming increasingly obvious that this vigil was a waste of time, much to Tony's dismay. Tony smirked at himself, shaking his head before he drank down the remaining contents of the tumbler in one go. 

"Since when do you sit around waiting for your boyfriend like a teenage girl?" Tony scolded himself, standing from his post with a stretch.

For that matter, since when was this guy his "boyfriend"? Tony didn't even know the guy's name. 

Padding into the kitchen, Tony rubbed absently at the arc reactor that hummed in his chest through the thin fabric of his black tank-top. It was time for a refill. Pouring himself a goodly amount of scotch, Tony rattled the partially melted ice cubes in his glass before turning to lean against the expensive marble countertop. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the windows, quietly searching in' spite of his self-admonishment. 

It only took Tony a few moments to take down his newly poured drink, his fourth of the evening. A quick glance toward a clock let Tony know that if he kept this up, he would be watching the sun rise in a couple of hours. Sighing a disappointed sigh, Tony looked at his empty glass and his reflection on its smooth surface. It was to Tony's utter and happy surprise that he saw the reflection of someone else, someone he had been waiting for, materialize next to his own.

"Looking for someone?" The man asked, a mirthful smirk on his thin lips. 

Tony closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the man's words against the shell of his ear. Dark eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly as kisses were placed along the curve of his neck.

"I thought you'd never come back." Tony murmured, his heart rate already thundering away in his chest in anticipation. 

The man chuckled, a low, musical sound and Tony had to fight the urge to moan.

"It's more fun when I show up unexpectedly. You're very persistent in keeping vigil." He explained, sliding his hands beneath Tony's arms and around Tony's well-muscled body like the coil of a snake.

Tony shuddered as familiar, slender fingertips traced the muscles of his chest through his tank, feeling that familiar euphoria come over him. Groaning softly as those fingertips toyed with one nipple, Tony reached behind him to grasp the man's slender hips and hold him tightly to his own backside.

"What is it with you, anyway?" Tony breathed, his back arching to press his own hips back against the taller man's. "You show up uninvited every so often and --" 

Tony moaned, his inquiry interrupted as those fingertips curved over the erection that was already prominently tenting Tony's black sweats. A nip of teeth at the side of Tony's neck served as warning.

"You would question me? Is it not enough that I give you such pleasure?" The man responded, his words quiet and not altogether menacing. 

The hand at Tony's groin curled and grasped the firm length of Tony's cock and squeezed wonderfully before withdrawing to slip beneath the waist of Tony's pants to grasp the heated flesh directly. Those fingers were cool and soft and utterly maddening as they began to stroke lazily along Tony's shaft.

"N-No I just... oh sweet Jesus that feels good..." Tony stammered, licking his lips as he paused. "I'm starting to think I'm losing my... unh... my mind... waiting for a mystery man to show up out of nowhere..."

Suddenly, the fingers were gone as was the body behind him. Tony frowned at the lack of contact and opened his eyes to find the man standing before him, a kind smile on his lips. 

"Shh." The man prompted, his crystalline eyes gentle as he raised his index finger to Tony's lips. "If it eases your burden, you may call me Loki."

Tony smiled and kissed the finger at his lips, nodding his head in obedient, uncharacteristic silence. He dared not speak for fear or upsetting Loki, driving him away. What the two of them shared together was far too precious to risk by running his mouth off. Loki smiled at Tony's cooperation and reached to rake his long fingers through Tony's short, dark hair. 

"Come." Loki instructed a moment later, beckoning with one curled finger for Tony to follow.

And follow Tony did. Without question he was at Loki's heels like an eager puppy. Tony followed Loki into his own bedroom and as soon as they were close enough to the bed, Tony fell to his knees before Loki, looking up for sign of approval and Loki's smile was all he needed. Reaching up with both hands, Tony worked to unfasten laces on leather trousers and pull the fabric open to expose that beautiful cock that Tony had spent the last couple of weeks dreaming about. Loki was already hard, a sight that thrilled Tony.

With quick and careful hands, Tony pulled the length of Loki's cock from his trousers and spent a moment in quiet appreciation before parting his lips and taking the tip into the warmth of his mouth. Loki closed his eyes and sighed in appreciation, tilting his head back ever so slightly. Tony felt fingers thread into his hair and he smiled as he worked his tongue against Loki's flesh.

"Mm, eager aren't we?" Loki breathed, pleased by the way Tony was responding to him.

"Been too long." Tony answered, breaking from his ministrations only long enough to speak.

Loki chuckled at Tony's answer, glad to hear the need in those few words. Loki wasn't sure what had initially prompted him to pay a visit to Midgard's most prominent resident playboy but he was glad that he did. What use was Asgard's rule over the realms if it couldn't be used to her citizens' advantage? 

Loki allowed Tony to continue to service him for a few minutes, feeling his balls tighten ever so slightly as the pleasure began to build. Tugging at Tony's hair, Loki signaled wordlessly for Tony to pull back and Tony obliged, licking his lips as he stared up at Loki's handsome face. Loki smiled a benevolent smile and caressed Tony's cheek, thumb toying with the soft prickle of Tony's manicured goatee. 

"Tell me, what do you wish for, my pet?" Loki asked affectionately, the thrill of having Tony at his beck and call almost better than the sex itself had been. Almost.

"I want you to fuck me." Tony answered, shuddering as the answer quickly materialized, his words more wanton and honest than they'd ever been.

Loki's brows raised in surprise as Tony spoke his request so frankly. Chuckling, Loki gave Tony's cheek another gentle caress before nodding his head in approval. Gesturing toward the bed, Loki waited patiently as Tony scrambled up onto the plush mattress and got settled on his back. With the flick of a wrist, Loki's clothes vanished into thin air in a wisp of golden energy, leaving him bare. Tony took a moment to simply gaze at Loki, his eyes running over that long, lean body. Loki was remarkably hairless save for a tuft of soft black curls above his swollen cock that tapered into a trail up toward his navel. Loki shook his head as he crawled up onto the bed after Tony, making a soft "tsk tsk" sound. 

"It won't do to have your clothes on." Loki observed quietly.

Tony's breath caught in his throat as Loki reached down with both hands, grasped the thin material of Tony's tank top and ripped it with ease before tossing the tattered clothing to the side before hooking his fingers beneath the waist of Tony's pants to remove them in much the same manner. Sure, Loki could have magicked Tony's clothes away the same way he'd done his own but it was so much more fun this way. The dominance he had over Tony gave him a thrill and the animalism of the act seemed to thrill Tony just as much. 

With clothing cast aside, Tony arched his knees and let his legs fall open in an invitation. Loki smiled as he ran his hands up along Tony's legs, moving to kneel between Tony's knees. Tony truly was a vision bathed in the surreal blue light of that strange device in his chest and Loki took a moment to drink it in. Back in Asgard as a Prince, Loki didn't exactly want for the physical affections of others but he was always a little too keenly aware of the fact that most seemed to prefer his bigger, blonder brother. Here in this room, all that Tony wanted was him and that brought Loki joy. He could see the desire in Tony's dark eyes and he found himself eager to stoke the flames, to make Tony yearn for him. 

Leaning down, Loki ran the tip of his nose along one of Tony's thighs as he closed his eyes and smiled. Even the scent of these mortals was so much different than those of Asgard. Tony was just as exotic and exciting to Loki as Loki was to Tony and if he was honest, Loki himself savored these little trysts between them. Tony's flesh was warm and pliant and Loki couldn't help but tilt his head to kiss along the inside of Tony's leg, earning a soft, pleased sigh from Tony.

Loki's teasing lips made their way higher and higher, forcing Tony's legs to fall further apart as Loki crawled forward. Pale fingers grasped Tony's hips, thumbs rubbing circles on tanned flesh as Loki leaned forward and buried his face between Tony's legs. Eyes screwing shut, Tony groaned and let his head fall backward as Loki left a trail of wet kisses along the length of Tony's cock, teeth nipping tenderly every so often. Tony reached down to carefully card his fingers through Loki's dark locks, forcing his eyes open so that he could watch Loki just as he took Tony's cock into his mouth. 

"Oh, God." Tony moaned, unable to keep his eyes open through the pleasure.

Loki chuckled deep in his throat at that. If Tony only knew. Squeezing Tony's hips, Loki relaxed his throat, bobbing his head up and down as he worked Tony's length. Tony's fingers curled, tugging at Loki's hair just a little as his toes curled, back arching to force his hips up toward that wonderful mouth. Loki sucked hard as he allowed Tony to thrust absently into his mouth, encouraged it even. 

"Loki, please..." Tony murmured, the pace of his hips picking up ever so slightly. "Want you so bad." 

Loki couldn't help but moan at the sound of his own name in that desperate, breathy voice. Pulling back from Tony's cock, he bit his lower lip as he looked up at Tony before crawling up over the smaller man's body. Tony's arms were immediately up and around Loki, holding him close as Tony tilted his head and bravely stole a kiss. Not once had their lips met during their encounters and not that Tony didn't enjoy being manhandled but he had found himself positively craving that little sliver of true affection. It wasn't what Loki had anticipated, but he was hard pressed to find an argument. Tony's lips were plush and warm and Loki allowed himself to return the stolen kiss with a barely restrained ferocity. Tony tasted like cinnamon and whiskey and Loki would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

"You little brat." Loki chided good-naturedly, smiling against Tony's lips after a moment.

Loki could feel Tony smile back just before the minuscule gap between them was closed by Tony once more. Loki wasn't sure where this newfound assertiveness had come from but he didn't mind it as long as it didn't give Tony a sense of false power. Loki restrained himself greatly when touching Tony, concealing the true measure of his strength and he didn't want to have to let his physical advantage be known in the event that Tony got a little too comfortable. Shifting as he pulled one arm back, Loki knew just how to balance the situation. 

Grasping his own cock, Loki pumped his fist over the swollen length a few times as he kissed Tony, teeth tugging at his full lower lip. Loki's free hand grabbed a hold of Tony's hip and lifted Tony just enough for Loki to be able to press himself inside of Tony. Loki wasted no time in burying the entirety of his cock into Tony's warmth, earning a startled gasp from Tony. Lips parted, Tony breathed a moan as he pulled his legs up to hook them around Loki's middle. It never failed to astonish Tony how effortlessly Loki laid claim to him despite the fact that they had never touched a bottle of lube. Tony wasn't exactly sure how Loki managed that but he wasn't complaining. 

Tony barely had a chance to relax before Loki's hips were thrusting against him, surely leaving bruises on the insides of Tony's thighs. Loki slid one arm beneath Tony's shoulders as he lowered his head and moaned, the snap of his hips sharp and hard against Tony. Jostled by Loki, Tony's moans were staccato and breathy. Tony's fingers were clawing into the soft skin of Loki's muscled shoulder and twisting into dark hair as he reveled in the sensation of being good and truly fucked down into the mattress. This was what Tony had missed so dearly, what he had been aching for since last he and Loki had met. 

Loki fucked like no one Tony had ever known. He was brutal and quick in his movements, using Tony thoroughly somehow without causing Tony the pain he knew he should be feeling. Instead, every push inside of him brought Tony indescribable pleasure, the kind that caused his vision to blur and his skin to light up with hypersensitivity. The kind that made everyone else pale in comparison to the man in his arms.

Tony's jaw clenched as Loki picked up the pace, slamming into him twice as quick. Tony's muscles trembled with the effort but he held tight to his lover. Loki raised his head, surprised to hear a cry of his name from Tony's lips and was treated to the sight of Tony's blissful expression. The light sheen of sweat that covered Tony's skin glistened in the light of the arc reactor, giving Tony an almost etherial look but it was those full, parted lips that caught and held Loki's attention. Without much thought, Loki tilted his head and crushed his lips against Tony's. For his part, Tony kissed Loki like it was the last kiss he would ever get, arms tightening and shifting to hold Loki as close as he could. 

Loki slowed his hips, rolling them forward to grind against Tony in favor of staying nestled deep. The way Loki moved against Tony matched the passion in their kiss, their tongues sliding against each other in sync with their bodies. Tony tilted his hips, pressing his neglected cock between their stomachs as they writhed. The friction of both bodies sliding tightly above and below Tony's cock sent shudders through him, inching him ever closer to orgasm with every passing moment. 

It was the stifled mewl against into their kiss that alerted Loki to the state of his partner and he pulled back, smiling as Tony panted and moaned so beautifully for him. Sliding one hand between them, Loki fisted Tony's cock as he sat back, stroking Tony closer to bliss as he thrust with a renewed vigor. As Tony fell further into ecstasy he started to come undone, moans tumbling past his lips with greater frequency, his tone lilting and reflecting his need for release. Loki angled his hips, aiming to set Tony's nerves alight by rubbing that hot spot inside of Tony's body. 

Mere minutes later, Tony's back arched and his toes curled, every muscle in his body tensing as the energy within him compounded. All at once, Tony's eyes shot open and he cried out, seeing stars as he came in hot, wet spurts across his own chest and stomach. In the aftermath of Tony's climax, his ears were ringing and muscles trembling as he cooed. Loki moaned, thoroughly enjoying the pulsing grip of Tony's body around his cock as Tony's orgasm rolled through him. Assured that Tony had enjoyed his due, Loki let his head tip forward as he pounded into Tony for the final's stretch. 

Reaching forward, Tony caught Loki's chin and directed Loki's face toward him, a smile curving his lips. The moment their gazes met Tony was treated to the serenity that passed over Loki's face, relaxing the tension in Loki's brow and jaw as he found his own release, heralded by an incredible moan. The speed of Loki's hips slowed as Loki blew his load deep inside of Tony, coming to a slow stop.

Tony grinned in fucked-out bliss as Loki allowed himself a moment, panting hotly against Tony's shoulder. Sliding his hands up and down along the curve of Loki's spine, Tony closed his eyes and turned his head to nuzzle into Loki's hair. No matter how long their trysts lasted it never seemed like it was long enough and Tony would take what he could get. Sighing softly, Loki leaned closer to kiss at Tony's shoulder as he was nuzzled, allowing himself this moment to feel close to the man on the bed beneath him before pulling out of Tony's body and sitting back on his heels. 

Tony frowned as he opened his eyes to look at Loki, disappointed by the end that he knew was coming. Without ado, Loki turned to move to the edge of the bed, one hand running through his hair to comb it back and away from his face. In his wake, the bed seemed colder, more empty and Tony didn't like it.

"Leaving so soon?" Tony asked, unappreciative of the neediness in his voice. 

Loki furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at Tony. 

"Our business has concluded, has it not?" Loki asked, one brow arching. 

Tony frowned and averted his eyes. Was this the way people felt when they found him gone after a one-nighter?

"Just thought that maybe you could stay a while." Tony mumbled, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to play off his words as nonchalant. "This is the third time we've had sex and yet I still only know your name."

The confusion on Loki's face seemed to intensify as Tony spoke and Tony gave himself a mental kick in the ass for even bringing it up but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"What information do you seek that my name is not enough? From the beginning we have sought only to receive pleasure from one another." Loki answered, unsure of where Tony was going with this.

"I don't know." Tony grumbled, running one hand over his face. "Maybe you could tell me where you're from or how you keep showing up at my house like a ghost and disappearing from my life? Or maybe why you chose me in the first place or how you manage to take your clothes off without touching them. Shit, at this point I would settle for your favorite color."

Loki laughed despite the furrow of his brow and shook his head as he regarded the obvious frustration on Tony's face.

"I fail to see how such information benefits you." Loki replied simply, moving to stand from the bed.

Loki stretched his lean body and sighed, sure signs that he was about to depart. Tony scrambled to his knees and leaned forward, stretching across the bed to grasp Loki's elbow. Loki blinked and turned his head to look down at Tony over his shoulder. 

"Please. Stay?" Tony asked, trying his damnedest not to have it sound like he was begging.

It was strange enough to Tony that he should want the intimacy he normally skipped out on and he hoped he wasn't sounding like a completely desperate fool. If Loki decided that he didn't like the way this was going and stayed away permanently it would drive Tony up the wall. The fact of the matter was that Tony loved these encounters between them and in spite of his curiosity, he didn't really care about finding all the answers to his questions. Nights with Loki sent his pulse sky-high with excitement and when they were together it was like nothing else mattered. It was a welcome and needed distraction and Tony didn't want to lose it. 

Loki sighed heavily and took a step backwards, dropping back down onto the edge of the mattress in silence. Tony let go of Loki's arm and crawled forward, moving to sit beside Loki. The awkward silence between them was almost palpable and Tony's mind whirred with every single insecurity he tried so desperately to hide. Loki's eyes were on Tony, passively scanning over his face and that certainly didn't help Tony calm down.

"My favorite color is green." Loki answered finally, indulging Tony with the trivial information he had requested.

Tony hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath until he exhaled happily upon hearing Loki speak up. The worry that had previously been written across Tony's face was replaced with relief and a grin as he looked up at Loki.

"Green's good. I like green." Tony agreed, earning a good-natured smile from Loki. 

The two of them fell into silence once more as the real, unspoken question Tony wanted an answer for rattled around in his head. 

"So..." Tony started, dragging the one-syllable word on for five times too long as his hands fidgeted in his lap. 

Loki looked at Tony curiously, though it was apparent that Loki's patience was wearing thin.

"So, what?" Loki prompted, his eyes fixed on Tony.

"So why me?" Tony finished, meeting Loki's gaze with his own. 

Okay, Tony wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question but by the time he reconsidered it, the words had already left his tongue. Loki pursed his lips a bit as he considered the simple question and shrugged his shoulders.

"Seemed as good a choice as any." Loki answered simply, his gaze following a path down Tony's body and back up again. "I am a man and like any other, I have needs and desires. Why not go for the biggest, most cocksure fish of them all? I must admit, it is a pleasure to see you mewling beneath me as I have my way with you."

Tony chuckled in embarrassment, averting his gaze for a moment.

"Yeah... it's not often that happens. Before you showed up, it had been five years since I had been with another man and let me tell you, that guy was nothing compared to you." Tony replied, smiling an honest smile at Loki.

The compliment seemed to please Loki, his own smile curving his lips. 

"There are no men like me, Tony Stark. You have been truly blessed as my chosen." Loki stated simply, a smug smile on his lips.

Tony stared at Loki for a moment, lips parted in surprise.

"Oh, wow. People call me arrogant." Tony said with a laugh, shaking his head. 

Loki shrugged one shoulder lazily and leaned back to rest his weight on the palms of his hands which were pressed to the mattress behind him. 

"It is not arrogance if it is the truth." Loki retorted.

Tony couldn't help but let his eyes wander along the long, pale expanse of Loki's body. The man was well-toned but still slender. Loki did not fail to notice Tony's wandering gaze and it pleased him to see the desire in Tony's dark eyes. Licking his lips absently, Tony met Loki's eyes.

"Touché... but the world is a big place and I'm sure there are men like you somewhere. I don't know where, but statistically it's pretty improbable that you're the best this world has to offer." Tony countered, his own smile turning to smug satisfaction.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head, lowering down just a little further to rest on one elbow, turning slightly to better face Tony. His newly freed hand reached up and rubbed at his stomach idly. 

"For someone so brilliant, you are as dull as a river stone, Tony Stark." Loki observed, his hand coming up to stifle a bored yawn.

"First of all, thanks for noticing. Second of all, I did the math and I'm right." Tony replied petulantly, his eyes narrowed in a half-assed scowl.

"Well, that may be the case for this realm... but I am not of this realm." Loki revealed, his tone blasé as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony's half-assed scowl turned into confusion, his brow furrowing even further than it had been.

"Wait, what?" Tony interjected, clearly confused by Loki's admission.

"I am a Prince of Asgard. I am a God and you have been blessed by my presence. Has humanity departed from its roots so drastically that it does not remember the Gods?" Loki elaborated, his expression alluding to the irritation that was creeping up inside of him.

For a moment, Tony couldn't even process what Loki had just said to him. Had he been sharing his bed with a complete nutcase? Well, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Uh... well, I don't know anything about Asgard but here on Earth we have a whole bunch of different names for different deities that people worship and some people don't worship one at all." Tony explained, trying to sort out the idea that maybe Loki was serious... it would explain the whole disappearing act his clothes took.

Loki laughed and shook his head as he looked up at Tony.

"Well, perhaps it's time the people of Midgard had a reminder." Loki murmured, more to himself than anything.

"A reminder? What do you mean, like... biblical smiting or something?" Tony pressed, suddenly very interested in the route this conversation had gone. 

"I do not understand what you mean by 'biblical'." Loki admitted, tilting his head curiously.

"The Bible? A holy book? We have a handful of them here on... er, Earth." Tony explained, gesturing with his hands to attempt to explain the term.

Loki watched Tony's hands as they mimed the shape a book and he scoffed in distaste at his assumed ignorance.

"I know what a book is... but I know not of the Bible you refer to. There are stories of my people in your written word... is it called the Bible here on Midgard?" Loki asked, brow arched as he watched Tony's flailing hands settle into an awkward heap in his lap.

"Well, no...I don't... okay, you know what, forget it." Tony paused, sighing as his thoughts began to become jumbled. "I guess I should just count my blessings since the God of... whatever you're God of has chosen to visit Earth's finest show pony. I appreciate it, I really do." 

Loki narrowed his eyes as he moved to sit up, his muscles taut like a snake getting ready to strike.

"Is this mockery?" Loki questioned, his tone suddenly deadly serious.

"What? No. Seriously. I really enjoy our time together." Tony assured, his hands raised in surrender.

Loki smiled, though the expression was a bit guarded. It was not in his nature to trust others, particularly the words that came out of their mouths. Doubly so if those words were kind.

"I rather enjoy it as well." Loki admitted.

Tony seemed to wilt just a little as he relaxed, sighing a sigh of relief. 

"So, you're going to keep coming by, right? Is there some sort of God hotline I can use to call in a visit request?" Tony asked, allowing himself a little grin at the thought of some big, mystical phone he could use to contact the gods themselves.

Loki looked at Tony as if he was daft, something he was starting to think might be true.

"You may call on me by simply speaking your wish aloud. Heimdall will hear it." Loki answered simply, as if it were something everyone knew.

"Heimdall...?" Tony repeated, the name completely unfamiliar to him.

"Heimdall is the one who faithfully watches over the realms. He sees and hears all. I will ask him to pass a message to me if he should hear you." Loki explained.

"Just like that? I just look up at the sky and say 'Hey, Loki. I've had a rough day and I'd like you to come drill me into the mattress'?" Tony questioned, taking a liking to the idea of being able to call on Loki whenever he pleased... he had never had an interstellar booty call before.

Loki's expression scrunched up in distaste and he shook his head, averting his gaze away from Tony for a moment.

"I would not be so crass... and you needn't worry anyway. I will continue to visit as I have been." Loki murmured, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. 

Tony looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment as he considered Loki's promise to come back. That was all well and good but what about the times when he was desperate for relief between visits? 

"It's always at your leisure, though. I'm not allowed to request a midnight visit?" Tony pressed, looking up at Loki defiantly. 

Loki smirked and leaned in a bit closer, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

"I like to keep you waiting." Loki replied simply, grinning. "The delays between your gratification only makes your desire stronger and I find that to be very appealing."

Tony's jaw fell a bit slack, aghast at the idea of his personal misery giving Loki a thrill. Crossing his arms, Tony puffed his chest as he stared at Loki.

"Oh yeah? Who says I'm not out every other night getting off with someone else?" Tony suggested, brows raised in challenge.

"You're not." Loki countered matter-of-factly. "It is foolish to think I have not been keeping an eye on you, Tony Stark. I have claimed you as mine and I demand that you will be mine alone."

Tony blinked, surprised by Loki's claim. 

"Monogamy is not exactly my forte." Tony protested, staring at Loki defiantly.

Loki leaned forward to brush his lips against Tony's in a surprisingly gentle manner and Tony's eyes closed in response as a little shiver rolled through him. Damn this man and his effect on him.

"I make no promises." Tony mumbled, his words obscured by Loki's lips.

Loki pulled back to stare at Tony with a face like thunder.

"You will promise me this." Loki demanded, his tone suggesting very little wiggle room, if any.

"What if I don't? Or what if I break my promise?" Tony pressed, testing the waters to see just how serious Loki was about this claim of his.

"You will live to regret it." Loki answered flatly, looking less than impressed with Tony's dance around the subject.

Suddenly, Tony's lips curved in a giant grin and he waggled his brows. 

"Ooh, kinky! I'd get to add 'wrath of an angry God' to my resumé." Tony proclaimed, seeming quite excited at the prospect. 

Loki sighed and averted his gaze, his muscles tense once more. 

"You are ridiculous. My wrath is nothing to be pleased about." Loki said with a sigh, officially out of patience. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tony pursed his lips as he thought about what the wrath of an angry God might look like. Certainly, it was an experience he could lord over everyone with... that is, if it didn't kill him.

"Maybe not but it would be interesting to see. I always imagine lightning bolts coming down from the sky an---"

Tony's words trailed into abrupt silence as Loki stood from the bed in one quick, graceful movement. There was that flick of a wrist and just as suddenly, Loki stood fully dressed in the standard black leather Tony was used to seeing him in. 

"I was kidding!" Tony cried, raising his hands. 

Loki didn't even spare Tony a glance though his stormy expression said it all. It was obvious to Tony that he had somehow managed to shove his foot in his own mouth, something that he had a great deal of practice with.

"Clearly, I was wrong to choose you." Loki murmured, adjusting the cuff of one sleeve absently.

"Wait! Hold on a goddamn minute!" Tony protested as he scrambled to his feet and reached out to grasp Loki by the arm before he could disappear. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I said but I'm sorry for saying it. Wrath is bad and screw the lightning. No one likes lightning anyway."

Tony could feel his heart racing again but not in that good, about-to-get-laid sort of way. Strange as he was, Loki was the best lover he'd had in years. There was something about the intensity with which Loki handled him, the mystery of it all. There was also, of course, the domination. Tony was so used to being the one in charge, the one who called the shots and did what he wanted and it was truly refreshing to give that all up and leave himself in the very capable hands of another. Reaching up with both hands, Tony gripped the front of Loki's shirt, peering up at his otherworldly lover with his best puppy eyes. Loki stared back at Tony flatly, the skepticism in his eyes clear as day. 

"I promise." Tony said in a rush, holding Loki's gaze.

Arching one brow, Loki searched the depth of Tony's gaze for sincerity.

"You swear an oath to give yourself to me and only me?" Loki clarified dubiously. 

Tony nodded, his hands relaxing their grip on Loki's clothes, leaving little crinkles which Tony worked to smooth out in apology. Loki nodded his head, the tension in his face relaxing subtly. 

"Very well. Until next we meet." Loki answered, reaching up to caress the side of Tony's head briefly with his right hand. 

Tony had been just about to close his eyes and relax into that touch when Loki vanished into thin air, leaving Tony naked and alone, just like always.

\---

Tony sat behind his desk at the Stark Industries office in California playing with the Newton's Cradle that he had bought to distract him, his eyes following the little silver balls as they clacked against each other rhythmically. It had been fifteen days, seventeen hours and forty-six minutes since Loki had last visited Tony and if it weren't for the immense sexual frustration Tony felt, the slapping of balls on his desk would have been an amusing double entendre.

Even after the information that Loki had given him had settled into his mind Tony found himself frustrated to realize that Loki was still in complete control of when and where they met. It was Tony's pride that had kept him from calling out to this mystical Heimdall and his all-seeing universal eyeballs or whatever it was. Tony didn't want to seem desperate, needy... that wasn't cute.

The trouble was, Tony was desperate. He had been to three events in the time since Loki had last disappeared from his bedroom and as there always was, there had been a generous handful of women at those parties who had practically thrown their panties at Tony and like a good boy, Tony had rejected every last one of them. Happy and Pepper were going to have him committed, he was sure of it. It simply wasn't like Tony Stark to turn down an offer of carnal pleasures from random, beautiful women. At first, Tony had shown interest, flirting back with a few ladies and even letting his hands wander over some of their curves but every damn time it had gotten to be about the time Tony would have shown them to his room he just... stopped and turned them away. 

When Tony really thought about it, the reasons were simple. None of those women had the right color hair or eyes or the same shade of ivory skin. Even if he had managed to find a woman who would have been passable the fact remained that they just weren't good enough. There was something about Loki that Tony couldn't find a reasonable substitute for. Maybe it was the way Loki smiled or the feral look in his eyes when he looked Tony over just before he pushed inside of him. Tony could practically feel those hips snapping against his body, the stretch of Loki's sizable cock inside of him. The thought alone had Tony groaning and closing his eyes, his blood rushing south and causing his cock to swell.

It was JARVIS who interrupted Tony's thoughts just as Tony was considering sticking his hand down his pants for a bit of relief. Loki hadn't said anything about that.

"Sir, there is a visitor waiting in the lobby. Shall I send them up or would you prefer I inform them that you are..." the A.I. paused and Tony could swear he could hear JARIVIS chuckle. "...indisposed?"

Tony grumbled and sat back in his cushy office chair, the sudden impact deflating the cushion with a soft whoosh. Gesturing with one hand toward the ceiling, Tony huffed a sigh.

"Send 'em in." Tony instructed, raising one hand to rub it over his face.

Maybe a little bit of mundane business chatter would be just the trick, something to take Tony's mind off of his hyperactive libido until he could retreat to the privacy of his own home and take care of business. JARVIS answered with a cordial "as you wish, Sir" and Tony leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, trying his damnedest to will away the scowl he was sure was set on his face and replace it with something more neutral. All that effort was for naught as the door opened and in stepped his otherworldly God, dressed to the nines in a smart suit and tie. The sight sent his blood pressure up as his heart drove every last red cell straight to Tony's dick.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." Loki greeted, shutting the door behind him before crossing the room and gracefully folding into one of two chairs across from Tony. "You look surprised to see me."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest in a petulant display of annoyance.

"I am. You haven't been to see me in damn near two and a half weeks, even longer than usual!" Tony complained, shifting slightly to ease the strain of his erection against his trousers. 

Loki laughed, true amusement in the musical sound before leveling his crystalline gaze at his squirming prey. 

"Oh stop being dramatic. I've been busy." Loki countered, smiling as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the comfortable chair.

Tony scowled. Being put on the back-burner was not something that he was accustomed to. 

"Busy doing what? Not me, that's for damn sure. I'll have you know, I've turned down a dozen women since you've been busy doing whatever it is you deities do. A dozen! I'm going out of my mind trying to make due by reigniting my relationship with my good friend Rosie Palms." Tony replied, looking at Loki in exasperation. 

"Who is Rosie Palms?" Loki asked, one elegant brow quirking upward.

Tony sighed and dragged his palm down his face in annoyance.

"You know, the girl I invite over when I wanna polish the family jewels?" Tony prompted, both brows raised as he waited for the connection to dawn on Loki.

Loki's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before he lit up with realization and smiled.

"Why, Tony... I never would have pegged you for someone to beat around the proverbial bush with euphemisms. Do you mean to tell me you've been masturbating? That's nothing to be ashamed of... quite healthy, really." Loki responded nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder.

Tony groaned, loudly and dramatically before throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I wouldn't even have to consider it if you'd just stop by my house oh -- I don't know, once or twice a day!" Tony protested, frowning at Loki from his seat.

Loki watched as Tony scowled at him, holding the standoff for a moment before pouting.

"Poor darling. So frustrated." Loki observed passively, averting his gaze to smooth out the bottom of his suit jacket.

"Couldn't be more frustrated if I tried." Tony grumbled, tearing his gaze from Loki out of spite. 

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Loki asked, standing from his seat. "I could take my leave right now and see you in half a year or so..."

Tony sprang from his own chair faster than a lion after a gazelle and nearly leaped across his desk, hands splayed out in grabby motions, trying to get a grip on some part of Loki.

"Don't you dare do that to me!" Tony cried, stumbling as he righted himself.

Rounding his desk properly, Tony stared up at Loki in defiance; a gesture he thought would probably be a little more effective if Loki didn't have six inches of height on him. Loki's eyes narrowed as he reached up and grabbed Tony's chin with one hand, holding his head in place. Leaning forward, Loki nipped at the tip of Tony's nose in what could have been a warning.

"I will do as I please, Tony Stark. Never forget that." Loki warned darkly.

The tone of Loki's voice was probably meant to be ominous but to Tony, it was an aphrodisiac. In spite of the firm grip Loki had on him and the hard look in Loki's eyes, Tony found himself incredibly turned on. Frustrated as hell, yes, but definitely turned on.

"Don't tell me it doesn't please you to spend those nights with me, Loki! I wouldn't believe that for a second!" Tony pushed, staring into those clear, beautiful eyes.

"Our nights together serve a purpose. Nothing more." Loki countered, a tight-lipped smile curving across his face.

Tony stared at Loki for a moment, what little blood left circulating around the other ninety-five percent of his body was boiling. Tony Stark was not a plaything. He did not get used. He most certainly did not feel a tightness in his chest at being dismissed so easily.

"Oh, bullshit!" Tony proclaimed, pushing Loki back from him before turning his back on his visitor.

Loki faltered, caught off-guard by the sudden shove though he didn't stumble much. As Tony stood facing away from him, Loki's brow knit at the center in confusion. For a moment, Loki was rendered uncharacteristically speechless. This new burst of emotion unnerved him. The Midgardian man that Loki had chosen to spend his time with loved to talk, never shying away from a fight. Tony had always been full of piss and vinegar and went through his life like he didn't have a care in the world. This was not his Tony. Stepping forward, Loki snaked his arms around Tony's waist from behind, pressing his chest to Tony's back as he tilted his head forward. 

"Come now... I'm here now. Why waste the time I've gifted you with stubborn silence?" Loki murmured, his lips grazing the shell of Tony's ear, warm breath ghosting along Tony's skin.

Tony closed his eyes and pressed back against Loki's chest before he could stop himself, his hands coming up to grasp at Loki's arms around his waist, trying to keep them from going anywhere. Tony spent a moment savoring the embrace he had come to crave before pulling away and stepping forward, out of the embrace.

"Let's just get it over with so you can get on your way." Tony suggested blandly, reaching down to undo the buckle on his belt and the trappings of his trousers beneath. 

As Tony's trousers fell to the floor Tony took only a moment to shove his boxers down as well before planting his hands firmly on the desk in front of him and bending at the waist. Kicking one foot free of his clothes, Tony spread his legs and arched his back, presenting his ass to Loki in a way that he hoped was irresistible. Even Tony wasn't sure what he wanted from Loki or what Loki wanted from him but at least he could have this. 

Loki frowned slightly as Tony presented himself, unsure of exactly how to take the action. In the space of a few minutes Tony had gone from fighter to throwing the towel in and Loki wasn't sure he liked it. 

"Turn around." Loki instructed softly, twirling his index finger in the air even though Tony couldn't see it.

"Why?" Tony asked, not budging an inch. "This is my way of serving my purpose." 

Loki's frown deepened as he listened to Tony, genuinely baffled by the change in character.

"Loki, please, just get to it, would you? It's already been such a long time and I don't think I can go another couple of weeks and keep that promise I made you." Tony added, glancing over his shoulder at Loki.

Tony's insistence on moving things forward at this unnatural pace irked Loki. There was no passion, no honesty in this. The raw emotion with which Tony received Loki was part of the force that drew Loki to his human partner again and again. This? This was all wrong. 

"Pull your pants up. You wouldn't want someone walking in on you like this." Loki muttered, sighing quietly as he tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Tony countered, knowing that Pepper had walked in on him more times than she would care to admit.

Tony's quip was met with silence and by the time Tony turned his head to look over his shoulder once more Tony's fears were confirmed. Loki was gone, vanished into thin air just like he always did but this time he didn't leave Tony with a stupid smile on his face or the remnants of a devastating orgasm on the sheets. 

With a heavy sigh, Tony bent to pull his clothes on. Belt fastened and zipper closed, Tony rounded his desk and dropped unceremoniously into the padded office chair once more. A quick glance at the clock told him it was early afternoon which left plenty of time for inane conversations and boring meetings. Tony knew he would go through the motions and get on with his day, rejection be damned. The only problem was that he knew just as well that there would be only one thing on his mind and for once, it wasn't sex. Tony had a sinking feeling in his stomach, one that warned him that maybe this time he had really fucked up and the worst part of it was the idea of never seeing Loki again. Leaning forward, Tony folded his arms on the desk in front of him before dropping his head onto them in utter defeat. 

It wasn't until JARVIS interrupted his thoughts for a second time that Tony realized not all hope was lost.

\---

Loki sat outside, not far from Stark Industries on a park bench behind the building, chin resting on one hand as he stared gloomily out past milling employees. The occasional autumn breeze tousled his hair but Loki couldn't be bothered with it. His mind was whirring around, trying to decode just what in the hell had happened just now. Tony had been acting so very strangely, almost like a different person from the Tony that Loki had met that first night. It was as if Tony had expected something different, something more than sex that he wasn't getting. Had Loki not been clear? He had understood Tony Stark to be a man of passion, a man who had no quarrels with taking his pleasure when and where he could. After what had happened upstairs, Loki was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake. 

It wasn't that Loki did not have suitors back home in Asgard. As a member of the royal family Loki was highly regarded and highly desired by Asgard's citizens, even if he came a distant second to his golden oaf of a brother, Thor. The trouble was that Loki didn't particularly fancy any of them in return. Most suitors came to him as a means to advance themselves for personal gain or worst of all, as a second resort after being turned away by Thor. Rare was the occasion when Loki's interest in a person had been returned. 

That's where Tony had come in. Loki had been intrigued by the inventor and his infamy here on Midgard. Tony Stark was a man of esteem, a man with skill, a man very much like Loki and the first time he and Loki had met, there was a fire unlike any Loki had felt back home. Tony had received him with interest and genuine passion and Loki had rewarded Tony's honesty with pleasure enough to convince the man with no shortage of admirers to promise himself to Loki. Loki sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He had played it calmly when Tony had made that promise but the truth was that those words had sent a thrill through him. Here was a man who had no hidden agenda, no preferred partner, just a genuine interest. It was clear that the chemistry between them had ignited the both of them...so what was the problem? 

The sound of rushed footfalls approaching had jarred Loki from his thoughts and he looked up in just enough time to see none other than Tony Stark, running across the courtyard and evading passersby like an athlete as he ran a line aimed straight at the bench Loki sat upon. Loki barely had time to stand before Tony was upon him, fists coming out to grab a hold on the front of Loki's suit jacket, fisting up the lapel and gripping tight. Tony stared up at Loki furiously, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing leaving me like that?" Tony demanded, gripping the jacket tighter and pulling a very surprised looking Loki toward him.

"How did you know I was out here?" Loki asked, puzzled.

Tony smirked and the fury subsided enough for a smug half-smile to curve Tony's lips.

"I asked JARVIS to scan your energy signature and programed him to alert me whenever it was around. Most of the time you disappeared to who knows where and I wasn't able to get a trace but this time you didn't go far enough." Tony replied, his smile becoming more satisfied.

Loki stared at Tony for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the information he was just given. Parting his lips to speak, he glanced around for a moment to see if anyone had stopped to watch the little confrontation but the courtyard was blessedly devoid of life aside from a few nosy squirrels. Looking back to Tony, Loki reached up to push Tony's gripping fists from his clothes but Tony wouldn't budge.

"What is this JARVIS? What do you mean by my 'energy signature'?" Loki questioned, his brow furrowing and eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tony seemed to light up, impressed by his own inventiveness in catching the man that had evaded him so thoroughly.

"JARVIS is an artificial intelligence program that I built. He watches my stuff... kind of like your buddy Heimdall. Your energy signature is the burst of energy that you seem to emit every time you pop into my life and play Houdini when we're done with our business. JARVIS noted it the last couple times you were around and like a good friend, he gave me the information." Tony explained, his smile turning into a grin. "You shouldn't be surprised. I am a genius, after all." 

Loki was surprised in spite of himself and if he was honest, he was rather impressed. Tony had done that because he wanted to be able to find him, because Tony wanted to pursue him. Finally allowing himself a little devious smile, Loki pulled his arms tight around Tony and held him close as he magicked them both away from the courtyard and back into Tony's office.The ride had taken Tony by surprise and he stumbled, falling against Loki's chest as they reappeared right beside the very desk they had both been standing beside not fifteen minutes earlier. Tony righted himself but before he could say another word, Loki's lips were upon his, kissing the breath out of him. 

Loki's hands pulled away from their tight embrace and were at Tony's front, busily undoing the buckle of Tony's belt and the trappings of his trousers. Tony had pulled back from the kiss, trying to catch a breath and give Loki some space to work when he noticed the door was open. Loki turned his head, following Tony's line of sight and raised one hand toward the door, twisting his wrist just so and sent the door slamming shut with lock turned. As Loki's hands returned to their mission, Tony grinned up at his eager partner.

"Well that was cool." Tony commented, truly impressed by whatever it was that Loki had just done. 

Loki pushed Tony's pants and boxers down in one swift motion before he would allow himself to break from his task to smile back at Tony.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Loki murmured, his smile widening as he lowered himself gracefully to his knees. 

Tony reached back, gripping the edge of his desk for support as Loki parted his lips and took Loki's cock into the warmth of his mouth, sheathing the length of it all at once. Tony closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as his cock began to swell quickly in response. Gripping Tony's hips, Loki held the man still as he bobbed up and down the length, lips tight around the girth of Tony's erection. Using a bit of teeth carefully as he pulled back, Loki teased the head of Tony's cock and the sensitive nerves there, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit for a taste of clear precome. Tony's right hand found Loki's hair, fingers entangling themselves into silken locks and holding tight there. Tony was absolutely certain that no one had ever sucked him off with quite so much finesse. 

After a few minutes of utter bliss, Tony was left with a pout as Loki pulled away from him and nosed at Tony's balls for a moment before standing upright. Using his grip on Tony's hips, Loki lifted the smaller man with little effort and sat him on the desk behind him, reaching to shove everything clear before pressing Tony onto his back. With quick movements Loki shoved his own clothing down and wedged between Tony's hips, reaching between them to align his own swollen cock with Tony's entrance. Pushing his hips forward, Loki pressed inside of Tony's body, sinking half of his length inside Tony's incredible heat before reaching for Tony's legs to hitch them over his hips. Tony assisted Loki, hooking his ankles behind Loki and drawing his lover in close while forcing Loki's cock deeper inside of him.

"Ah-- fuck, yes!" Tony groaned, his hands reaching for something to grip but finding nothing but slick mahogany.

Loki answered with a moan, leaning forward to slip one arm beneath Tony's head, the other hand holding the side of Tony's waist as he savored the feeling of being reunited with the feeling of Tony all around him. Tilting his head to the side, Loki bowed his head to attach teeth and lips to the skin of Tony's neck where it curved toward his shoulder. Tony moved his head to the side to accommodate Loki, loving the way it felt as Loki sucked at his skin, breaking delicate blood vessels and leaving a darkened patch of skin in his wake. 

As Loki pulled back from Tony's neck he pulled his hips back as well before snapping them forward and sinking back into Tony's body a few times before settling into a rhythm. The pace was quick, rustling the Newton's Cradle that sat along the edge of the desk and causing the little silver balls to clack against each other as the desk shook beneath Tony. The sound of the toy in motion made Tony grin for just a moment before his mind was thoroughly preoccupied by the the very real slap of a very different set of balls against his ass. 

Loki moaned, a sound like sin as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, brow furrowed in pleasure. Loki was soon thrusting into Tony with abandon, letting himself become completely lost in the pleasure that this stubborn little mortal provided him. Tony answered Loki's moans with his own, his arms coming up to wrap around Loki and hold him close. 

As Loki went to right himself, Tony opened his eyes and shook his head as he grabbed Loki's chin just as Loki had done to him earlier. Loki's gaze shot to Tony in surprise shortly before Tony leaned up and caught Loki's lips in a passionate kiss. Tony knew that Loki seemed to want to avoid things like this but Loki was here now and Tony was not about to let him get away. The firm hold Tony had on Loki was not something that Loki couldn't easily break from but for some reason, he didn't want to. Instead he found himself returning Tony's kiss with matched passion, his whole body electric with sensation and desire. 

For a long while the two men moved together, rattling every last pen and coffee cup right off the edge of the desk. As their bodies slid against each other their tongues danced with each other as well, each man tasting the other as their combined pleasure steadily grew. The hand at Tony's side reached between them to grasp Tony's cock with long, slender fingers and Loki pumped his fist along the length as he rocked his hips with vigor.

Tony's head fell back as Loki squeezed his cock and his mouth fell open in a beautiful moan as he felt his balls begin to tighten, that pressure coiling within him. It was only a matter of minutes before Tony was crying out, arching like a cat and spilling his seed in hot spurts over Loki's fist and his own stomach. If Tony had been in his right mind he might have complained about the mess he had just made of a very expensive shirt but as it stood now, he couldn't have cared less. Tony's orgasm pulsed around Loki's cock, nearly making Loki falter as it coaxed him right to the brink of his own climax. Loki very barely managed a handful of thrusts before he was coming inside of Tony, his hips grinding as he shot his load deep within his lover. 

In the heady aftermath, both men were panting for breath, sweat beading across their brows. It was Tony who first regained clarity and it was with a blissful smile that he spoke.

"Now that is exactly what I needed." Tony murmured, his dark gaze drifting up to look at Loki. "Would be perfect if you'd just stick around for a while."

Opening his eyes, Loki caught Tony's gaze and held it for a moment. There was something there in those dark eyes, something more than the aftermath of a burst of pleasure. There in the depths of Tony's gaze was affection and it terrified Loki, causing him to avert his eyes. Tony's expression scrunched up as he looked at Loki, a sense of foreboding creeping up within him. 

"Look at me." Tony demanded, not willing to give up the fight. 

Loki hesitated a moment before raising his eyes to look at Tony once again, unsure of what it was that Tony was getting at. 

"We don't have to get married or anything, okay? I'm not asking you to move in and be mine I just..." Tony paused for a moment, frowning at himself. "I like you, Loki. Yeah, I said it. I like you and I love this and if I'm going to promise to be yours then you need to promise to take care of your possessions." 

Tony's words caught Loki by complete surprise and he wore the shock on his face as he stared at Tony. Just who did this little shit think he was?

"Excuse me? Are you demanding that a God submit to your will?" Loki asked, brow arching as he straightened his back, standing tall. 

It was then that Tony laughed. Not a chuckle but a full-on fit of laughter. Loki's expression clouded over as he watched Tony for a moment before pulling out of Tony's body and yanking his pants back up. Tony was catching his breath as he sat up on the edge of his desk, the soreness of a good fuck protesting his weight. Reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye, Tony shook his head. Loki grumbled under his breath as he smoothed out the suit jacket and shirt that he wore, his attention directed at anything other than Tony.

"Look, sunshine, I'm not trying to rain on your godly parade or make you feel like I don't respect the whole omnipotent overlord thing. It's just that I know you like me too. I can see it in your eyes." Tony observed, an easy smile curving his lips as he sat still on his desk, pants on the ground.

Loki's head snapped up and his attention leveled on Tony once again, his expression incredulous. 

"Don't look at me like that." Tony started, still smiling. "Don't even try and deny it. I've seen that look in a lot of different eyeballs in my time."

Loki's lip curled up as he thought to refute Tony's claims as Tony hopped off of his desk and pulled his own pants back on. It was when Loki realized that his suddenly stormy disposition wasn't because of Tony's insolence that he closed his mouth and huffed. 

"You are a ridiculous, arrogant fool Tony Stark. Why in all the realms would I have feelings for a simple human beyond a desire for pleasure?" Loki managed at last, though his tone was lacking a certain conviction.

Once Tony had managed to put his outfit back together he narrowed the gap between them and directed that same smile up at Loki once again as he wound his arms around Loki's waist. 

"Because there are no men like me, Loki." Tony answered, smiling at the twist of the same words Loki had spoken to him weeks ago. "I'm brilliant, I'm devastatingly handsome and admit it, I'm a damn good lay. There's no one in this realm or any other that even comes close to being as straight up awesome as I am and that's why you like me." 

Try as he might to prevent it, Loki felt a smile trying to make itself known, ruining a perfectly offended visage. One chuckle escaped Loki's lips before he shook his head, one hand raising to smooth his hair back. Tony stared at Loki expectantly as Loki stayed silent, his lips still but his mind in motion. Somewhere deep in his heart Loki knew that Tony was right. Catching Tony's gaze, Loki's irritation was replaced by a sort of reluctant amusement. 

"I wouldn't say devastatingly handsome. Maybe somewhere along the lines of better than average." Loki quipped, his smile undermining any insult he might have intended.

"Shut up and kiss me." Tony responded, reaching up to pull Loki's head down. 

As their lips met once more in intimate caress, Tony and Loki both knew that what had originally been an interstellar booty call had somehow transcended into something more complicated, something that was evident in the gentle way that Loki returned Tony's embrace and the thundering of Tony's heart in his chest. Loki was like the best kind of drug Tony had never heard of. Just being near Loki made Tony feel like he was on cloud nine and despite his protests, Tony knew that Loki was hooked too. Maybe Loki wasn't quite ready for that kind of introspection and Tony was all right with that as long as they could continue to share this whatever-it-was together. 

Long after Loki had gone as he always did, Tony sat back in his chair with a content smile on his lips. For the first time he felt like he could truly relax because deep in his heart, he knew Loki would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had fun writing this fic and participating in the Frostiron Bang 2014. I am thankful to the wonderful [xjapanda](http://xjapanda.tumblr.com) for the amazing art!! You can find her wonderful art [here](http://xjapanda.tumblr.com/post/101509685144/my-first-time-drawing-for-the-2014-frostiron) and [here](http://xjapanda.tumblr.com/post/101509845344/i-decided-to-post-the-last-minute-bang-smut)


End file.
